


Blank (An Introduction)

by verse2wo



Series: Big Ol' Crossover AU [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blank needs a good au, he's an emotional bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo





	Blank (An Introduction)

Chase found him first.  
He just sat there, near perfectly still except for when his right hand would twitch almost as if writing something.  
“Hey bros. You might want to come see this,” he calls out, causing various egos to come to the living room.  
“Vut is dis? A new one?” Henrik asks, looking at the blue hair.  
“ _He isn’t a Septic_ ,” Jameson signs, watching the hands do their writing twitch again.  
“He’s not an Iplier either,” Google informs, taking careful mental notes.  
“What is this gathering for?”  
The few gathered look at the top of the curved staircase. Dark stands there, holding his cane in his hand.  
“A new ego has arrived, but he is not one of us,” Google speaks, his own twitch coming out as he turns to Dark.  
“The Host offers his insight.”  
“By all means,” Dark says, as the Host walks until his sits in front of the man.  
“The man is weak, one of three, the one strong enough to gain form. Belongs to one of our creator’s friends. He goes by Blank.”  
Blank’s hand instantly stills, as he looks up. His eyes meet the Host’s bandages, before a single tear falls from his face.  
“Why is he here? What does he even do?” Dark asks, stepping around the various egos.  
“He’s just a kid and the first, he’s probably just confused, man,” Chase speaks. Blank turns his head, looking up at Chase. Chase locks eyes with him, watching as Blank’s eyes turn black. Chase’s thoughts disappear before the day Stacy left him comes to mind.  
Blank’s tears turn black, before sliding down ever so slowly down his face. Chase shakes, before crying himself.  
“Stacy. Why’d you have to take the kids?,” he whispers, before sliding down to the ground. Blank watches him, before looking back up. His eyes return to normal, and his tears run clear again.  
“Fascinating,” Dark speaks, looking down at him. His cane hits the floor. “Again.”  
“What’s got your interest?” Anti asks, glitching into the room. Blank turns his head slowly, looking up at Anti. “Why’s he crying?”  
Anti watches him, before his body starts glitching out. A knife glitches into his hand, and Henrik takes a step back once he sees it.  
“I’m going to kill him,” Anti growls, his voice rising and falling randomly. “They can’t all save their boy.”  
“Google, will you do the virus containment thing?” Henrik asks, shaking while hiding behind him. Google blinks, and some form of shield covers Anti. His body attempts to glitch out of the area. He growls again, as he slams off the seemingly not existent walls.  
Blank blinks, eyes moving from near vibrant green back to normal. His tears moving downward with a section as green as his eyes were.  
“Do you speak?” Dark asks, turning back toward Blank. There is a single movement back and forth, as Dark huffs slightly.  
“Do you sign?” Henrik tries, and there is a repeated movement.  
“Are you good for anything?” Dark snaps, his cane slamming down again.  
Blank looks up at him, eyes turning red when they lock. Dark twists the cane in his hands, raging fueling his being. His auras start to split, as memories of how he was formed are pushed forward. Some form of wind kicks up, and Blank smirks up at him.  
Dark screams.  
“ _Be quiet._ ”  
Blank blinks, and the rage instantly disappears. The wind calms, as Dark’s muscles relax.  
Anti stops glitching, the knife disappearing from his hands.  
Chase looks up, tears stopping.  
Blank’s eyes go white for a moment, until he stops crying.  
Dark rolls his neck, adjusting his shoulder.  
“You manipulate emotions,” Dark speaks, and the rest turn to look at him. Blank nods once at him, looking at Dark’s eyes.  
“ _That is what I’m good for._ ”  
“Mental projection as well,” Dark continues before stepping forward. He stops right in front of Blank, smirking down at him. He holds out a hand.  
“I believe we have much to talk about, and perhaps a deal to make.”


End file.
